


The Untold adventure

by Kyxa



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon
Genre: Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyxa/pseuds/Kyxa
Summary: I went digging into my old Fanfiction. net acct and found an old original Pokemon story I wrote in 2013.Original Description:This is the adventure of Anna Marie, a girl who goes from living in a town that anything Pokemon is forbidden to being pushed out into the unforgiving world filled with them.





	1. A bitter beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I have not reread this entirely so please don't mind any spelling errors or mess ups.

"It is said in many Sinnoh legends that the universe, Pokémon world included, was created by a single Pokémon, Arceus.  
In a void of nothingness, a single Egg came into being, which then hatched into Arceus. Arceus creates Dialga, Palkia,  
and possibly Giratina and gives Dialga and Palkia the abilities to control time and space…" Anna whispered as she read The Legends Of Pokemon to herself.  
The dim light from the small black flashlight made the old book slightly easier to read, though the tiny cursive print didn't help much.  
It would be easier for her to wait till morning but then the risk of getting caught would be too high.

In her small town called Lonstar, kept hidden from the world, the subject of Pokemon was all but Taboo. If you were to even mention Pokemon you would be scolded and sent to the lesson that the mayor, Blanc Lonstar, taught himself. His philosophy on Pokemon is that they are evil, dangerous, and unnatural beings that humans have allowed to plague the earth. Everyone in the town believes this as well, except Anna.

Anna was an odd child, even as it brought her many punishments she inquired about the Pokemon that lived right beyond the towns borders.  
She even dared to try to pass the borders, getting caught in the process. As she grew older the elders of the town thought she had settled down and learned her lesson but in fact she just got better at not getting caught. She would sneak out of the town at night to go study the various pokemon that roamed the grassy areas of the "out-lands" as the townspeople called it. These late night ventures would lead 16 year old Anna to her fate.

~

As the sun slowly starts rising over the isolated Lonstar Town a shadowy figure make its way into the window of one of the few houses. The figure dives into a messy bed, covering itself with the sheets right as the door creaks open quietly.

"Anna, it's time to wake up. Breakfast is on the table" A tall woman coos into the room. A small grunt is heard from the bed as a response to the woman.

"Anna Dawn Marie you have lessons in twenty minutes, get out of that bed now!" The woman's voice was now stern and assertive. When no response was heard the she moved to the bottom of the bed and pulled on the plain blue comforter. The blond immediately sat up holding the blanket, keeping it at chin level

"Mom! Okay I'm awake!" with a small nod and smile Anna's mom heads to the door

"downstairs in five minutes or I will let your father up here with his water gun" with that she left the room leaving Anna to get dressed.

Anna waits for the sound of her mother's footsteps to fade before throwing her sheets off of her and jumping up. She looks down at her pajamas and sighs. Her bottoms were covered in caked on mud, dried rainwater, and various other signs that she had snuck out to the Outlands once more. Every night since she was ten years old she had ventured out past the border of the village into the forest which the local people called "The Outlands." She yawned as she pulled off her dirty clothes and threw them into her closet, she would have to wash them and her sheets herself later as to not let her mother know of her late night ventures. She turned to examine herself in the mirror; her hip length blonde hair had miscellaneous leaves entangled throughout the bottom of it. She stepped closer to get a look at her eyes; she had dark circles from the lack of sleep. Once summer ended the only sleep she ever got was when she fell asleep during her lessons and at lunchtime. She shakes her head and whispers to herself "I better get in the shower."

While the hot water streamed down her body Anna smiled and thought about the cute night Pokemon she had encountered. The only reason she goes to the Outlands are for the Pokemon which reside there. She thought of the small purple and tan mouse-like Pokemon. It was very scared at first but after given a berry it settled down and allowed her to pet it. She also met a bird-like Pokemon that stole three berries from her pouch. Anna snapped out of her thoughts as she finished up showering.

She throws on her every day wear, a purple and black jacket and a baggy pair of jeans, and ties her hair into a ponytail letting the front bang hang on the right side of her face. After making sure she is presentable she makes her way to the kitchen where her brother, Tai, mother, Maria, and father, Alex, were all eating.

"It's good to see you finally decided to join us" her father teases as he looks at her smiling. Her mother, not pleased with how long she took gives her a stern look before setting warm food on the extra plate. Anna immediately sits down

"sorry, I needed a shower" she cuts into the piece of meat on the plate

"well it didn't work, you still stink" her younger brother mocks holding his nose. Right as Anna was about to hit him her mother gives her a look and she huffs

"It's my birthday, can't I just whack him once?" she takes a bite of food

"No violence in this house whether you are turning seventeen or not" her mother eyed the clock on the wall "now hurry up you two, you'll be late to your lessons." With that Anna and Tai finished their meals and left for their academy.

Almost as soon as she sits down Anna's head hits the desk, hoping to get some sleep before the starting bell is rung. Right as she starts drifting off to sleep the bell rings and the first teacher of the day walks in and starts his lecture. The lecture this day just so happened to be why Pokemon were unwanted in the town.

"our mayor Blanc Lonstar founded the town on the basis that Pokemon were evil, dangerous, and unnatural beings. He came to this conclusion when, at the age of seventeen, his Pokemon that he had been in the possession of since a young age attacked him and left him permanently scarred." Anna just rolled her eyes and started doodling on her notebook.

Her lessons ended and she slowly walked to her house, her mind stuck on what the teacher had said about Pokemon.

"No way they're bad! They are just wild creatures…" she spoke quietly and to herself. If she was heard she would no doubt be sent to the secondary lesson taught by the mayor himself. Shuddering at the thought of going through that lesson another time she walked into her home going straight to her room. She lay down in her bed, determined to get some sleep before heading to the forest later that night.

Anna opened her eyes when she heard the sound of her wrist watch going off. She sat up and immediately threw on her shoes, climbing out her window and heading straight to the forest. After jumping over the barriers she heard the crunching of leaves under her feet and smiled. She slowly made her way out further than she had gone before. Her eyes scanned the dark path, the moon the only source of light, she saw a long yellow Pokemon that had a white horn on its head along with other various Pokemon that seemed to not be frightened by her presence. Soon she came to a small pond. She stops to take a drink when she hears a low growl turning towards the sound. Her eyes rest on a small dog, its teeth bared and growling. She slowly reaches for her berry pouch when the dog pounces she lets out a loud scream as the Pokemon tries to bite her. The only thing between her and the angry orange and tan striped dog-like Pokemon was a large stick that had been lying next to the pond. After a few minutes of fighting a loud "Bang!" is heard and the Pokemon falls limp against Anna's body.

Shaking she screams when she sees two shadowy figures approach

"what are you doing out here young lady?" a manly voice rings out in the darkness followed by another

"do you not know it is forbidden to leave the town?" Anna shakily rises to her feet

"I-I'm sorry, I just…" She had no real excuse so she just stopped talking and let them start leading her back. As she was leaving she glanced back at the corpse of the Pokemon, her eyes glancing at an egg of the same color and her eyes widened. It was just protecting its baby. As she stares at the ground close to crying she looks up confused

"how did you know I was out here?" the men shake their head and the first one talks

"we didn't, we came out here to hunt for food for the town. You are just lucky we found you" Anna nods her head, quietly thanking the man.

After they arrived back at the town her parents were told and she was forced to go to the secondary lesson. After her lessons, and secondary lessons, of that day she couldn't get her mind off the egg. She was the reason its mother was dead, and it would most likely die without her. After serious consideration she finally decided to head to the forest one more time.

This time she was extra cautious, she didn't stop or look at the Pokemon in the surrounding area, she went straight to the pond. When she arrived she saw the corpse had disappeared and headed to where she saw the egg. Tears invaded her eyes as she looked at the small pup curled into a ball, surrounded by the cracked egg shells. The pup was quiet at first but started squeaking in mere seconds. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears as she picked up the tiny orange pup. Almost immediately the pup stopped crying and Anna held it close to her"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she repeated holding the pup. She wiped her tears and made a sudden decision she was going to save this Pokemon. She rose to her feet and slowly made her way back to her home. She would raise this pup, and she would protect it even if it would cost her, her home or family.


	2. Setting Off

As time passed the young pup, which Anna named Axel, grew older and bigger. Hiding him from her parents was getting harder, especially with his habit of spitting fire. Anna struggled to keep her parents from finding out about him for as long as possible but in the end it was inevitable.

Anna ran around her room, dousing the fires that Axel had set whilst having a temper tantrum. As the last bit of flame was put out she looked at the Pokemon with annoyance  


"Axel! You have got to stop this!" her voice was a whisper but held her aggravation. The stubborn Pokemon just huffed at her and lay down. She calmed down and walked over to him, kneeling down and patting his head "Axel, I know you're pent up but you know that if they ever found out about you I would be forced to give you up" Her eyes lowered, her decision to take him when he was a pup was a mistake, he most likely would have had a better life, or at least more free.

Axel looked up at her as tears slipped out of her eyes

"I'm sorry, I keep messing up." She felt Axel's wet tongue against her cheek and smiled half-heartedly. As a sound is emitted from her wrist watch Anna jumps up, grabbing miscellaneous things from around her room.

"I have to go to lessons, I will be home later. Please don't do anything bad!" she calls as she runs out the door, locking it to make sure no one enters without her key. As she rushes downstairs her mom stops her.

"Anna, can I have a moment with you?" Anna stops and sighs dramatically

"yes ma'am?" her mother gives her an impatient stare.

"Anna Marie, you have been locking yourself in your room every day after lessons, and when you're gone your door is locked. I gave you the privacy you wished for but I am starting to regret that decision. Do we have to have a talk about what is going on?"

"No, mom, I just haven't felt very social lately and for the locked door, I just want Tai to stay out of my room. He snuck in and stole something important a while ago and I don't want that to happen again." Anna's story sounded credible but it wasn't the truth. Tai had never gone in her room, to her knowledge, but he was easy to blame things on.

"Okay fine, but I think maybe you should start hanging out with friends more" her mother's voice held a hint of concern.

"I don't like other people, now I have to leave to lessons." With that Anna rushed past her mother and out of the house for eight hours of boring lessons.

Anna knew something was wrong as soon as she left her last class. A feeling of dread loomed over her as she walked to her house. Her suspicion was confirmed when she saw the flames and smoke spitting from her home. Her family stood outside the flame engulfed building, tears in their eyes. Things soon went from bad to worse. As the townspeople tried dousing the flames Axel jumps out of a window, the people surrounding the house crying out in fear. Soon the hunters arrived and aimed their rifles on the confused Pokemon.

"Wait!" cried Anna as she ran in front of Axel. The hunters looked thoroughly confused.

"Miss please move, that is a wild Pokemon and we must eliminate it before it causes any more harm." When the hunter that spoke saw Anna wasn't going to move he ordered two other hunters to move her.

"No! This is my Pokemon!" Anna cried as she broke from the hunters grip. She flung herself over Axel attempting to shield him from harm. The onlookers gasped at her actions, no one daring to go near her or the wild Pokemon.

"Miss that is a wild animal, it is not yours. I must request you move aside and let me terminate that thing." The hunter holding the rifle in his hand tried to persuade her, to no avail.

After many attempts to make Anna move the mayor arrived, a disgusted look on his face as he notices the wild Pokemon.

"What is all this?" he looks from the hunters to Anna holding Axel. The main hunter speaks up

"Sir! This young lady refuses to move away from the Pokemon, no matter what we try!" The mayor raises his eyebrow

"I don't see why you're having so much trouble, just shoot them both." The hunter hesitates at first but raises his rifle, ready to shoot, when Anna's mother yells out

"No please!" The mayor looks at her, his eyes emotionless

"then what do you suppose we do with them hmm? She is a law breaker and that is punishable by death." Her mother froze, her eyes shifting to the ground. The mayor signaled the hunter to shoot when Tai ran in front of the Anna

"wait! there is another thing we could do!" The young boy shook when the mayor's eyes landed on him

"and what do you suppose that is?" Tai's mouth went dry and it took a minute before he could find his voice

"w-we could banish her, y'know like kick her and her Pokemon out of the town" Anna's eyes trailed from the Pokemon in her hands to her younger brother. The little twat that had always gotten on her nerves is now saving her life. The mayor thought about this and nodded

"fine, she is to leave with her Pokemon by midnight tonight or she will be executed."

As the mayor walked away the spectators soon dissipated leaving only Anna's family. Anna rose to her feet, her legs numb from sitting in the same crouched position for almost two hours. Axel was passed out on the ground; he had fallen asleep during all the commotion. Anna slowly walked to her parents, her eyes filling with tears

"I-I'm sor..." she started to apologize when her mother grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug

"shhh, it's ok sweetheart" Anna gripped onto her mother's shirt tightly, sobbing into her chest. Soon after her brother joined the hug, not wanting to miss the chance to hug his elder sister. Her father showed no emotion, he just walked away. Anna looked away from her family

"I guess… I'll get going" She tried to hide the lump that had grown in her throat. Her mom nodded

"goodbye Anna, if you decide to give up the Pokemon later in the future I'm sure the mayor will allow you back in… We will probably be living with friends until our house is rebuilt" Anna looked at her mother, knowing she would never be able to come back but she just smiled and nodded

"I promise if I change my mind I'll come back." Tai covered his eyes, not allowing his sister to see him cry

"Hey Tai" Anna called to her almost sobbing brother "Y-yeah?" he looked up at her through blond bangs

"Thank you" she pulled him into another hug. Soon midnight started arriving and Anna made her way out of the town. Axel followed behind her, he sensed her sadness and brushed up against her thigh as an apology

"I know Axel, but hey now we get to go on our own adventure!" she smiled, trying to convince not only Axel but herself that they were going to be ok.


	3. Fate or Luck?

Anna and Axel traveled for almost an hour before they were forced to stop and rest. They stopped near a small stream to settle down. Anna gathered leaves from a small bush by the water and slid off her jacket, wrapping the leaves up in it. It was a fairly hot night so it wouldn't be too bad to have just her plain white tank top on. She and Axel both settled down before Anna realized her immense thirst. Sitting up she looked at the stream, hesitantly lowering her hands into it and taking a small sip. She had decided it was better to risk it than going without a drink and getting dehydrated. After the water slid down her throat she let out a refreshing sigh, the water was very refreshing. She took a few more handfuls and lies down once again.

The sun rises through the trees and shines on Anna's face. With a mumble she groans and sits up, her arms going into the air as she yawns and stretches. She rubs her drowsy eyes and looks at the spot in which Axel had been when she fell asleep when she notices he isn't there

"Axel?" she calls slightly worried. She jumps to her feet and scan the area. After searching for about an hour she starts hyperventilating, her eyes filling with tears as she loses hope of finding him  
"Axel! Please!" She calls out at the seemingly empty forest "I lost my family, my home, everything I have ever known… Please, I can't lose you too" She falls to her knees, her breathing erratic.

She slowly forces herself to get up, put on her jacket, and start walking in a random direction. Right as she is about to lose sight of the stream a small rat Pokemon, like the one she had seen the night before she found Axel, ran out of the bushes followed by a stream of fire. Anna's eyes opened wide when she saw Axel pounce on the rat and eat the thing whole. She was so shocked by Axel's act she had forgot she thought he had left her and how sad she was. She had only ever given Axel berries and leftovers from meals so eating other Pokemon was very frightening at first.

After he finished up eating the Pokemon Axel looked up at Anna and tilted his head at her shocked face. When the initial shock wore off Anna realized that Axel had come back and she bent down and wrapped her arms around him "I thought you had gone! Don't ever wander off without me!" She squeezed the dog Pokemon tightly and he licked her. At first she let the wet tongue slide against her cheek before she remembered what he had just done "ew! Axel you just ate a Pokemon raw, don't lick me!" though she tried to sound disgusted she couldn't help but smile.

Before they went back to walking Anna gathered different berries from the surrounding bushes, putting as many as she could into her jacket pockets. As soon as she had as many as she could carry they set off.

They walked continuously until the sun was high in the sky and the heat was wearing them down. They had long since run out of berries and there seemed to not be any bushes on the path they followed. Eventually they were forced to stop when Anna could no longer walk. Even Axel's stamina was wearing thin. Anna was parched and from the way Axel was panting she assumed he was too but they had not crossed another body of water since they left their last resting area.

Anna searched for any sign of life in the desolated area but to no avail. Eventually Anna and Axel could no longer keep consciousness and they both passed out. Luckily for them they had ventured far enough for a Pokemon trainer to find them and to bring them to a small cabin where she had taken up residence.

Awoken by a delicious smell Anna sat up, looking around confused by her surroundings. Her eyes were blurry for a moment until she laid them on a gigantic metal-like Pokemon. Its body had a huge center with two red eyes and a gigantic X crossing its face and had four bulky legs. Anna's heart raced fast and she almost let out a scream when she saw the girl who sat next to it smiling at her. The girl's sweet smile and sky blue eyes calmed Anna down immediately.

The girl slowly got up, pushing a strand of her shoulder length dirty blond hair behind her ear

"hi I'm Shelby, please don't freak out." Shelby looked at Anna slightly worried about her reaction. Anna sat there quietly examining her. Her eyes started at Shelby's square black thin glasses. The girl wore a hip length loose open top with a red t-shirt underneath and plain blue pants with unusual red and white balls attached to a belt.

Anna opened her mouth to say something but realized how dry her mouth was. She mouth "water" to the Shelby and she nodded, grabbing a water bottle off of the counter next to her and handing it to Anna. As she downed the water Anna's eyes searched the room, noticing she couldn't see Axel. She finished off the bottle and looks at Shelby with a confused look

"where is my Pokemon?" Shelby smiled and pointed to a door in the back

"Your Growlithe is in the back where I have a berry garden" Anna nods and looks at the door, contemplating getting up and going out to see Axel even though she is exhausted, but suddenly freezes

"wait, what did you call him?" Shelby raised an eyebrow

"I called him a Growlithe, That's what he is" she says as if it was common knowledge. Anna stared at her confused when Shelby continued

"didn't you know he was a Growlithe?" Anna shook her head

"I never learned about Pokemon so I didn't know they had specific names" A shocked look crosses Shelby's face

"what? I mean I understand not knowing Metagross" She pointed to the gigantic metal Pokemon "But to not know a simple Pokemon such as Growlithe… What have you been calling him since you caught him?"

"Well I have called him Axel, what do you mean caught though?" Shelby was perplexed that the girl had never heard of catching Pokemon.

Anna and Shelby had a very long conversation about the world. Shelby learned of Anna's town and how she got kicked out, Shelby then decided that she would take it upon herself to teach Anna the basics of being a trainer so she could survive in the world.

After hours of talking Anna learned that Shelby was actually 25 years old and about to settle down with her Metagross named Steven. She had traveled the region and seen many Pokemon but she had grown weary of that life and decided to retire.

"Trainers normally are given a Pokedex by the professor in their towns but in your case I'm going to give you mine." Anna's eyes widened and a huge smile crossed her face.

"You would do that for me?" Shelby chuckled at Anna's reaction and nodded

"Also I'll give you five Pokeballs, some berries, potions, and a little cash to get you started. You will have to make your own money from battling other trainers so you can buy more supplies." Anna nodded before she gave Shelby a confused look

"wait, what is battling?"

"Oh, battling is where your Pokemon fight against another trainer's Pokemon using the special moves he learns as he grows" Anna stares at her seeming to not have absorbed anything Shelby just said  
"uh do I need to re-explain?" Shelby asks hoping Anna got some of it

"Uhh special moves? Axel knows special moves?" Shelby chuckles and nods, her eyes shifting to the young Growlithe lying on pillow, he had come in while they were talking earlier.

"You know how he spits fire? Well that is him using the move ember" Anna nods her head, her eyes lighting up

"So he already knows some of these 'Moves'?" Shelby nods her head.

"Yup, they are actually naturally born with some of them." Anna smiles and looks at Axel then back at Shelby

"can you teach me how to battle?" Anna's eyes were shining as she thought of Axel battling.

"Of course I will! But tomorrow because it is very late and we must get some rest" Shelby stifles a yawn as she stands up and walks next to her Metagross. She lays down a sleeping bag; she had placed Anna in her bed, and snuggles into it.

"Goodnight Anna" she whispered.

"Goodnight Shelby!" Anna replied back, louder than she meant to. Anna was excited for tomorrow but since her body was still exhausted from pushing it way past its limit she fell asleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

The heat of the sun poured onto Anna's back as she stood and listened to Shelby's instructions. For the past hour she had been listening to Shelby explain the basics of battling.

"Now that you have everything you think you're up to battle?" Shelby stood smiling across from Anna. Nodding Anna called Axel. The young Growlithe ran in front of Anna, letting out an excited growl. Shelby smiled and pulled a Pokeball from her belt and enlarged it.

"Since this is your first battle I won't use Metagross. So here we go Gardevoir!" Shelby threw the Pokeball, a flash of light coming from it before it flies back to her hand. The Gardevoir stood floating above the ground and let out a cry "Gardevoir" before getting into a battle stance. Its body was white and green, the bottom looking like a flowing dress with a pink pin holding it at the chest. It had a green piece of its head that resembled hair that came to the middle of its face. Gardevoir's eyes were a dark red as it floats in place.

"Gardevoir is a Psychic Pokemon, since your Growlithe is a Fire type they should be on equal terms." Shelby explained.  
"I will make the first move, Gardevoir use Magic Leaf." Gardevoir nods and sends a wave of leaves flying at Axel. Anna hesitates for a moment before yelling out

"Axel dodge!" Axel dodges it right as the leaves are about to hit. Anna tries to remember one of the moves that Shelby had showed her Axel had on her Pokedex. Her mind went blank before she remembered one. "Axel, use Bite!" Axel jumps at the floating Pokemon, his teeth bared. Shelby immediately calls out

"dodge it Gardevoir" but Gardevoir wasn't fast enough. Growlithe's mouth chomped down on Gardevoir's arm. Shelby grinned at the speed of the Growlithe before calling out to Gardevoir.  
"Use Shadow Ball to knock him off of you Gardevoir!" The dark purple ball of energy hit Axel on directly, knocking him all the way back to his side. Axel stayed still, lying down on the ground for a few seconds, causing Anna to think the battle was over. Anna almost ran out to Axel before he slowly started standing up, his legs shaking as he looked at Gardevoir with a determined look. Anna looked at Axel worried but the orange puppy Pokemon looked at her and seemed to give her a nod. Anna nods back and calls out his next move.

"Axel use bite once more" the Growlithe charged towards Gardevoir.

"That isn't going to work this time! Gardevoir dodge and use Magic leaf again" Gardevoir did as she said and swerved out of the way of Growlithe's Bite, getting ready to use Magic Leaf.

"Axel dodge and use Ember!" Axel tried to dodge the sharp leaves hurling at him and does for the most part, one of the leaves nicking his hind leg. Axel lets out a loud growl and flames flow from his mouth hitting Gardevoir head on. Gardevoir falls back, her back to the ground. Anna smiles when she thinks she has defeated Shelby but her smile drops when Gardevoir gets up. Shelby smiles and calls to her.

"That was a nice one but sad to say it isn't over yet! Gardevoir use Thunderbolt!" Once again Gardevoir flies at Axel, A yellow charge building in its hands. It shoots the Thunder at Axel.

"Axel dodge!" Anna calls but as Axel tries to jump out of the way his leg that was hit gives out leaving him paralyzed. Gardevoir hits him directly and it knocks him back. Axel is visibly knocked out.

"And that is the end of our battle" Shelby calls. Anna runs to Axel holding him in her arms.

"Sorry Axel…" Anna hugs him. She hated the fact that she lost but she hated the fact that Axel got really hurt more. Shelby walked over to Anna, bending down and handing her a weird tan octahedron.

"Feed it to Axel, its called Revive. It will heal him." Shelby smiled as Anna took the "Revive" and put it in Axel's mouth. Axel slowly chewed it and opened his eyes. He licks Anna's face as a sign he was ok.

"So how did you like your first Pokemon battle?" Shelby smiles as they walk back into her house. Anna looks from Axel to her.

"It was awesome! Except for the part where I lost… but still awesome!" Anna smiles at her, her face lit up.

"Well that's good! Because tomorrow you are going to start your journey! Now you should head to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for you." Shelby chuckled and went to her sleeping spot, blowing out the candle that lit the small room. Anna closed her eyes. She couldn't wait to be able to go see all the amazing Pokemon in the world but a looming thought filled her mind. She missed her home. She missed her family.

Anna was awoken early in the morning by Shelby. They soon packed up a large purse with all the essential items Anna would need. Shelby gave her five Pokeballs, two Potions, one Revive, her own Pokedex, some snacks for the road for Anna and for Axel, and some money. She also received some clothing that was her size that Shelby no longer needed.

Anna looked at herself in the mirror. Her blond hair was up in a blue ponytail with a Pokeball symbol leaving only her bangs in her face. A red bag was strapped over her shoulder, on top of her purple jacket and black undershirt. A new belt with little places for Pokeballs that holds up her long black pants.

She smiles at herself and turns to the around, thanking Shelby and leaving with Axel at her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I wrote so it shall sit here endless unless I ever get the motivation or inspiration to finish it


End file.
